Rise of the Robin
by Kai Maciel
Summary: Two teenage sorcerers want Robin, but they get stuck the big, bad, grumpy Batman. Fortunately, there are always ways to fix the problem and get the Robin they were looking for. Slash!


**This is the very first time I wrote slash/yaoi/gay sex. I hope I did well for a first time.**

**WARNING: This story contains underage sex between boys. If you don't like it, don't read. Thank you.**

* * *

**Rise of the Robin**

_Magic_. God, he hated magic.

Batman had fought lunatics, assassins, ninjas, terrorists, serial killers, mutated humans, super-powered humans, monsters and aliens from another planets. No matter how powerful they seemed, there was always a weakness that allowed him to defeat them. Everyone had a weakness, which was an essential truth. But magic? Magic defied logic. Like any other subject, Bruce had tried to study it and he knew that he didn't come even close to truly understand it.

When he heard screams coming from a seemingly normal house, Batman assumed a crime was being committed against an innocent family and rushed to the scene, his mind already thinking about what could be happening (robbery, rape, murder…) and what he was going to do next.

It never crossed his mind to find a two teenagers waiting for him, or that said teenagers had magical powers.

Batman barely had time to gasp when a bright light enveloped him and he felt himself fall into a tunnel of light and teenage laughter. Bruce didn't even realize that he had lost consciousness.

When he opened his eyes, Batman stared at a gorgeous crystal chandelier over his head. He was laying on his back against something soft and warm, most likely a bed. He felt so comfortable that for a few seconds he actually considered going back to sleep…

_Wait! What am I thinking? I need to get out of here._ The Dark Knight thought, feeling uncharacteristically lethargic. _Was I drugged? Damn, I let myself be drugged. I need to get up and leave this place. Find out where I am… get some answers._

No matter how much Batman willed his body, it just wouldn't move. He wasn't restrained and could feel everything, which discarded the horrifying option that someone had severed his spinal cord. However, his vast knowledge of drugs and poisons didn't explain his current situation, unless it was a very recent drug that he didn't knew about or…

"Look! He woke up!" a teenage girl yelled, floating over him.

Magic. He hated magic.

There were two of them, one girl and one boy. They looked identical, with their blond hair and violet eyes, pale skin and beautiful faces. Too beautiful to be human.

"Whatever you're planning, I suggest you let me go," Batman told them ominously. "I won't hold back just because you're kids."

The girl sighed, but they didn't seem worried or scared of the Dark Knight's tone.

"See! I told you this wasn't going to work! He's mean," the girl whined. "You said Robin was gonna come."

"He was supposed to come!" the boy answered, he looked only a few years older than Damian. "The Bat must have grounded him again. He does mean things like that."

"What do you want Robin for?" Batman demanded to know, though relieved that he had forced Damian to stay on monitor duty.

"We're his biggest fans!" the girl said, moving towards Batman and rubbing her soft hands over his bat symbol on his chest. "We love Robin. All four of them! That's why we were waiting for him tonight. We wanted to bring him to our home, but _you_ came instead. Now the portal is closed…"

"I told you we should have checked if he was coming before opening the portal, Lina!" the young boy moaned with childish disappointment. "Now it's too late and we're stuck with the old, grumpy Bat."

_Let me out of here and I'll show you who's old_, Bruce thought. Thank God Damian stayed at the manor. He didn't even want to imagine what these… creatures would do to him.

"Hush, Allen!" the older girl, Lina, said. "I think I know how to fix this."

The teen stared at her with a wide smile, while Bruce found himself glaring through his cowl.

"You're **_not_** going to get Robin," Batman growled. "I'll make sure of that."

"Oh! That's cute, Mr. Batman, but since you can't even move why don't you shut and listen like a good little boy?"

Suddenly, Batman felt a strange pressure on his tongue and face muscles. Now he couldn't speak as well. Lovely.

"What are you going to do, Lina?" Allen asked excitedly.

"I'm going to bring Robin to us," she answered, taking three vials from her pocket.

Lina looked at the vials, obviously conflicted, before shrugging and mixing them into one. "Let's do a little experiment, shall we?"

Allen nodded and grinned as Lina approached the paralyzed Batman and forced the liquid into his helpless mouth. Bruce tried to cough or spit, but Lina closed his mouth and nose, forcing him to swallow the whole thing.

Soon, his stomach began to burn, then his chest, then his bones… The heat spread through his whole body as he panted and sweat rolled down his forehead.

_They're killing me. Two kids are killing me. After all the battles I fought, it can't end like this._

"Sister, let me do it," Allen said.

Lina nodded and allowed Allen to float over Batman.

"Relax. You're going to enjoy this. I promise," the boy said, touching Batman's shoulder.

Bruce felt the strangest case of pins and needles as his head seemed to be pulled down the bed and his arms and legs pushed against his body.

"Here, I'll let you see," Allen said, gently grabbing his shoulders and back a lot easier than he should. Also, did he look taller?

Allen helped Bruce sit down on the bed and pointed towards a big, full-length mirror right in front of him. It took him two seconds to realize what was wrong. He was shrinking. His long arms and legs became shorter, his once powerful muscles deflated and smoothed out, loosing their definition as years of training vanished like they never existed. Most of his body hair regressed back into his soft skin, along with all his scars and faint wrinkles. His vocal chords shifted and changed, turning his low, strong man's voice into a high-pitched one, more fitting of the pre-pubescent boy he was turning into.

_I'm… I'm a kid. I'm turning into a kid again. This can't be happening! It's a trick, an illusion… I can't be a kid! I… Ow!_

With a small moan, Bruce felt the heat working on his groin. If his pants weren't blocking the way, he would have seen his well-developed male genitals grow smaller and almost hairless. Still, the feeling wasn't painful, quite the opposite and the young boy sitting in the over-grown Batman suit couldn't do anything to stop his smaller cock from twitching and growing erect with arousal.

"Let's get you some clothes, huh?" Lina asked, happily rubbing the former Batman's shoulders.

Bruce felt his suit grow tighter around his body. His boots and gloves shrank until they fit his smaller hands and feet, the Kevlar adjusted perfectly to his thin chest and his cape no longer felt like a huge black blanket. Still, something wasn't right. His suit wasn't just shrinking to fit his younger body; it was also changing shape and color.

His boots and gloves became green, his chest red and his cape black and yellow. His cowl receded on his face, morphing into a domino mask. Bruce didn't need to see the bat symbol disappear from his chest or see the yellow R shaping on his left breast. He would recognize Robin's suit anywhere and in any form.

Bruce Wayne had just been turned into Robin and, oddly, he wasn't even worried. Sure, he felt strange and smaller, but not angry or horrified to what these two kids had done to his body. Actually, he felt sort of calm, like he was dreaming and nothing really mattered.

_I am dreaming? Or did they really do this to me? I should be mad. Why aren't I mad?_

Lina placed her warm hand on his lips. "You can speak and move now."

Slowly, Bruce stood up and stared at the mirror. His mind was telling him that he should be fighting, forcing these two brats to change him back or, at least, run away. But he did none of these things. He ignored the angry, brooding Batman yelling orders in his head and touched his cheek while staring at his reflection.

Something was off about his face. He remembered how he looked like as a twelve-year-old and the boy staring back at him from the mirror was not Bruce Thomas Wayne.

"What… What did you do to me?" the boy rubbed his throat as his voice cracked and then remained high-pitched.

"We made you younger, silly," Lina answered. "We wanted to bring Robin, not Batman. So we changed you. You need to younger for the role."

"But I look different. I don't look like me anymore."

"Oh, that!" the girl went on. "We had hair samples from the other three Robin boys and we were hoping to get a new one today. Since that went down the drain and because we couldn't decide which Robin we liked most, I mixed all the hairs together and gave it to you."

Bruce's eyes widened and he looked carefully at his reflection once more and saw it. He recognized Dick's hair and lean built body, Tim's nose, ears and mouth. Upon removing his mask, he saw Jason's blue eyes with a hint of green around the pupil.

Basically, they had turned Bruce into Dick, Jason and Tim's genetic child.

The boy gasped and walked away from the mirror. He would have run if Lina didn't grab him with her gentle, yet super-human strength.

"Calm down, sweetie," she told him with a reassuring smile.

"No! Change me back!" he yelled, trying and failing to fight her.

"Everything is going to be okay, Robin," Allen intervened, patting the struggling boy in the head. "You're safe. It's alright."

The young raven struggled less and less, as Allen and Lina's words made him feel increasingly calm and comfortable. Soon, he stopped fighting altogether.

"There, Robin. Just breath," Lina whispered tenderly as she guided the boy to the bed and made him seat in their midst.

"I'm not Robin," the raven said, his blue-green eyes glassy and confused. "I'm… I'm Batman."

Allen laughed and touched the other boy's round face, forcing him to see his own reflection again. "Look closely. Do you look like Batman?"

The raven stared at his youthful face, his small body and his uniform. "No."

"What does Batman look like?"

"He… he's tall, strong and fast. He dresses in a black suit, like a bat," the raven boy answered, feeling like something was missing from his head. His whole mind felt like it wasn't functioning the way it used to. "I looked like Batman."

"And now? What do you look like?"

The boy stared deep into his face in the mirror. With each passing minute, his features seemed more familiar to him, like he had them all his life. The strange part was that it didn't scare him.

"I look… like Robin," he finally answered.

Lina rubbed his back in small circles. "That's right. And who is that boy in the mirror?"

"Me," the raven answered immediately. Wait? That boy wasn't him… Was it? He used to look different, but his brain also recognized this child as himself. What was happening to him? He felt confused.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve… and seven months," he answered once again without thinking, like the knowledge was just slipping into his brain.

"And how old is Batman?"

"Hm? Thirty-nine," he knew he was actually thirty-nine, but that age started to sound ridiculous.

"Are **_you_** thirty-nine?"

The boy stared at his body before slowly looking at Lina. "No… not anymore."

The girl nodded with a smile. "Are you that boy in the mirror?"

"Yes."

"Is that boy Batman?"

The raven shook his head. "No."

"Are you Batman?"

The boy blinked and stared at the mirror. He remembered his life as Batman, he knew what had happened to him and that he had been turned into this kid. But he also knew that he was that kid. He knew he was twelve, he knew and felt as a young boy.

"No. I'm not Batman."

"Then who are you?"

The boy knew what was like to have Batman yelling orders, demanding nothing but perfection because they needed each other. Batman was an adult man, he wasn't. He was a kid, a kid with potential and will to fight crime.

Suddenly, he felt enlightened and relieved. His mind felt lighter.

He placed his hand on the R on his chest. "I'm Robin."

Lina placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. "Yes, you are."

Robin blushed and moved uncomfortably as his groin felt very hot.

"Sis, I think he has a problem," Allen said, pointing to the growing bulge on the raven's pants.

Lina grinned and, with a small wave of her hand, made all the knowledge about sex disappear from the new Robin's mind. The boy's stare became filled with shock and embarrassment as he tried to cover up his crotch, but forgetting that touching it would only make his _'problem'_ worse.

"Don't… don't look," Robin cried out, trying to keep himself from moaning from the strange feeling on his cock.

"Don't worry. We're just going to help," Allen carefully removed Robin's hands. "Trust me. Okay, Rob?"

Robin wasn't so sure this wizard kid could help him, but he still complied because they seemed to know what they were doing.

Allen removed the utility belt and slowly pulled down Robin's pants, revealing the tent his erect penis had formed in his boxers. Smiling, Allen pulled those off too.

Robin stared at his genitals with a mix of embarrassment and wonder, like it was the first time he had ever seen them like this. His smaller cock was stiff and engorged like a rock and his balls were burning with young sperm just waiting to be released.

Robin remembered that he had sex a lot as Bruce Wayne, but the details were blurred in his mind. All he could remember was an immense feeling of pleasure after he'd been with a naked lady.

_Dammit! Don't think about naked ladies now, idiot! You're making it worse!_

"Easy, Robin," Allen said, noticing that the boy had immediately turned his head at the mention of his new name. "I can help you if you let me. Do you want me to help you?"

Robin nodded, sweat running down his cheek. "Y-yes…"

Allen smiled and grabbed the other boys cock. Robin screamed and quivered as Allen rubbed his dick up and down, while his other hand played with his regressed, hairless testicles. It felt so weird and so, so good. So much better than anything he remember feeling.

"Fuck! Holy shit!" Robin cried out, glancing at the blond boy. "Stop… this is wrong. You're just a kid. I can't..."

"I'm thirteen, Robin. I'm older than you!"

"Y-yeah, but…"

"No buts. I'm making you feel good, aren't I?" the raven nodded, his cheeks flushed. "Then relax. It's going to get better."

Lina placed Robin's head on her lap and pulled a few strands of his hair away from his sweaty forehead. She was really hot, even though she was older than him and Robin suddenly wished she would kiss him again.

Meanwhile, Allen stopped playing with his cock, earning a disappointing moan from the raven. However, before Robin could ask why he stopped, he felt the blond's mouth suck his throbbing dick.

"Oh! God!" Robin yelled, giving into the pleasure as Allen's licked his penis, his tongue running up and down along his shaft before carefully slipping it into his mouth and sucking the tip.

Robin stopped thinking altogether and his hands grabbed Allen's head, forcing him to suck deeper and deeper.

"Greedy boy," Lina giggled.

The raven barely heard her over his own moans when Allen put his balls on his mouth and sucked them, licking his scrotum. Robin squirmed from the stimulation and grabbed the bed's sheets.

"My… my cock feels weird," the now virgin boy whimpered. "It… it's tingling… like I have to pee…"

"It's normal, honey," Lina told him. "It's your first time. You'll know what it is soon."

Robin stared at her and nodded, his grip on adulthood slipping further away. _Yeah. It's my first time._

With a bloop sound, Allen took Robin's cock out of his mouth and crawled over the younger, panting boy.

"Why did you stop?" Robin asked, feeling he had been denied something important.

Allen grinned mischievously. "Easy, little bird. Here," without warning, he put his fingers on Robin's mouth while his other hand lazily rubbed the erect penis. "Suck."

Robin did as he was told. Closing his eyes, he sucked Allen's fingers like a baby sucking his thumb, enjoying that wonderful hand playing with his dick and balls.

After a while, Allen took his fingers from his mouth and positioned himself between the raven's legs. Robin let out a shriek as Allen reached down his scrotum and pressed a finger against his rectum, pushing it slowly but firmly all the way in.

"AH! Fuck! _Oh Fuck!_"

Allen began to move his finger in and out of Robin's ass, fingering it mercilessly while also rubbing his penis and testicles with the other hand. Robin bit his lips, but shrieked once more as another finger joined the first in his small rectum. His hips began to move according to the foreign fingers and his eyes rolled in ecstasy as a third finger was introduced, stretching the muscles even further.

"I… I can't… I can't hold it…" Robin moaned, glancing at Allen with begging eyes.

Allen removed the fingers and pulled down his own pants, revealing a large and very erect penis. Pulling Robin's legs apart, Allen positioned his engorged member on the raven's entrance.

"Ready, Rob?"

The raven nodded, his whole body shivering with anticipation over something he knew was coming.

"Just fucking do it! Please..."

That was all the confirmation Allen needed to shove his cock on Robin's waiting ass.

The younger boy screamed as Allen's big and hot cock stretched his muscles, both in pain and incredible pleasure. When Allen began to thrust back and forth, Robin moved his hips against the older boy and wrapped his legs around his back. He arched his back when Allen hit a sensitive spot and twisted his body so he could hit it again. Finally, he felt he couldn't hold it anymore.

"I can't hold it… I'm gonna…"

Allen grinned. "Then do it."

Robin cried in delight as he experienced his first orgasm, ejaculating his body's new semen all over his chest and stomach at the same time he felt Allen's own orgasm, his hot seed exploding inside him.

He let himself fall against the bed, his head still fogged with pleasure.

* * *

Hours later, after a warm bath, Lina gave him back his Robin suit, now cleaned from their nightly activities. The night was almost over when the two siblings dropped him off at Wayne Manor and waved him goodbye with smiles on their faces.

Robin easily turned off the alarm and climbed into his bedroom. After he undressed his uniform, he carelessly tossed it on the ground, breaking Alfred's _no costume's outside the Cave_ rule. Tonight he felt rebellious and alive, so he simply shrugged at the idea of being scolded and jumped into his comfortable bed completely naked.

Allen and Lina had given him the antidote to turn him back into Bruce Wayne, but he wanted to enjoy his new body and youth a bit longer. Besides, he hadn't felt this cheerful in a lifetime! Maybe he could stay like this for a few weeks… or more.

Man, he _loved_ magic.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I might write a sequel or leave it as a one shot, I'm still not sure.**

**Also, if you could name the new Robin what would you call him?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this.**


End file.
